Here's To The Night
by GramaticallySpeaking
Summary: Harry and Ginny have started a relationship that they hope can remain serious. But when they both have eyes for each other as well as someone else, things start to get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

-1_Author's Note_: I found this saved on my computer and remember writing it like, months ago. Figured I'd post it up here. I'm going to continue with it, I think.. I have the first four chapters saved on this old thing. Let me know what y'all think. Reviews are welcome, as always. _Disclaimer: _I do not claim to own any of the characters within this story. All canon characters belong to JKR.

_**The End of Summer**_

Ginny stood up from the table. She had finished eating her lunch and was waiting for Harry to come down from Ron's room.

"They've been up there a long time," she thought to herself and she set her plate and glass in the sink.

She walked towards the winding stairs and made her was to Ron's room. Stopping outside the door, she pressed her ear against it, listening to their conversation.

"Come on Harry, if you plan on asking, you need to ask before it's to late. You know everyone asks Cho right away. Make sure you ask first."

There was a pause and Ginny was about to walk in when Harry started. She froze. His voice seemed relaxed and calm.

"Ron, you know how much I want to go to the ball with Ginny. Why can't I just ask her?"

"Because she's my sister and I don't want you two seeing each other. That's why." He snapped back.

There was silence, and Ginny turned from the door and ran down the stairs to her room. She shut the door and locked it, making sure no one could get in. A tear was falling down her cheek _Why can't he except us? Why does he have to ruin everything. Why can't he just let Harry and me be happy together? _ There was a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" she called out, wiping the tears off her face.

"Who do you think it is my love?" came a familiar voice.

She hesitated before she got up and unlocked the door. Harry walked slowly into the room and sat down next to Ginny.

"Look, I need to talk to you. Would it be ok if…" Ginny looked up to him quickly and cut him off.

"..if you went to the ball with Cho Chang? Does it really look like I have a choice? Who does he think he is? Tell you who you can and can't date."

Harry looked at her, wondering how much of the conversation she had heard.

"Ginny it's not like I don't want to go with you. I love you and you know that. It's.. it's just that I need to respect your brother's wishes for right now."

He took her hand and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Would you please just let me do this once? It won't be anything between Cho and me. We're just going as friends. Besides I can just meet up with you there can't I?"

Ginny thought about what Harry and said and smiled.

"I suppose we could."

She kissed him back and stood up.

"So who's on the Quidditch Team this year Captain," she said sounding sarcastic.

"Well, for Chasers, we have you, Colin, the klutz, and Seamus. For Seeker, myself, Beaters this year are Dean and Lavender, boy will that be fun. And rounding up with Keeper is Ron. Don't our beaters give you a sense of protection?" He laughed.

"I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on my back the whole time I'm up there won't I?" She laughed.

"I'm assuming Malfoy's Head of Slytherin's team this year?"

"You guessed it. Now, let's go for a walk outside. I'm a bit tired of being in the house, no offence."

"None taken."

She took his hand, and they exited the room, walking down the remaining stairs and out the front door. They walked down the road into the country land where no one was. It was quiet there and the two of them enjoyed the peace. They decided to just look and not talk. Many times they just walked down the road looking at things that caught their eye, and didn't say a word. After their walks, they'd compare and see if they saw the same things.

Harry saw an owl fly through the air towards the Burrow and assumed it to be Hedwig or Errol delivering the Daily Prophet. Ginny on the other hand, noticed all the cans and wrappers laying on the side of the road. She was suddenly angry that the people of England were taking less and less care of the environment and that they were becoming an unhealthy country.

She scowled and looked up in the sky to see the sun sinking behind the hills. She sighed and noticed all of the dark clouds in the little light provided and knew a storm was coming. She tugged Harry's hand which signaled it was time to turn around. The two young adults took their time on their way back to the Burrow, and made it back just as Mrs. Weasley was setting the table for dinner. She looked at the clock with nine hands, all of which pointing to 'Mortal Peril' and saw Mr. Weasley's switch to 'traveling'. A few seconds later, with a pop, Mr. Weasley entered the door and his hand on the clock snapped back to 'Mortal Peril'.

Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley shook his hand, welcomed him back from the Ministry, and went up to wash his hands. Ginny however, walked over to her father, hugged him and went to her mother.

"Mum, have you noticed the rubbish collecting on the side of the road? I noticed it during my walk with Harry. It's starting to collect and I was wondering if we could use a spell to remove it. I mean, I hate seeing England turn into a dump."

Her mother, who was finishing setting forks down, walked to the counter, tapped her wand on it, and watched as the Mashed potatoes started. Molly Weasley, a short, plump witch, looked over to Ginny and smiled.

"Ginny, darling, I think that is an excellent idea. I could do that tomorrow before we leave for Diagon Alley."

Ginny nodded and turned to go wash. She was at the foot of the stairs when Ron appeared. She scowled at him and ran up the stairs. He looked at her, quirked an eyebrow, and kept walking to the table.

"Mmm smells great Mum."

He sat down in his usual chair and counted the seats.

"Awh, Hermione's not here yet?"

"No Ronald, she'll be here in the morning. Well before you're awake. And don't you be waiting up for her tonight. We've got a busy day tomorrow, and I don't want anyone falling asleep."

She turned back to the mashed potatoes set them on the table and sat down. When Harry, Ginny, Fred and George came and sat down, they all began eating. Everyone enjoyed when Mrs. Weasley made a meal for them. After they had all finished complimenting Mrs. Weasley for her food, she got up and made pots of coffee and tea. Harry took the pot of tea, poured Ginny and himself a cup and set it back down. After he added the sugar and milk, he took a sip and let the warm liquid slide down his throat. He looked up at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm, I was just wondering, when are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I needed to meet someone, and wanted to know when we'd arrive."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Arthur and they both looked to Harry. Neither seemed to have an answer at first, but Mrs. Weasley finally found words for him.

"Well dear, first Ginny and I have something to do and Ron has to take care of the gnomes in the garden. Fred and George are leaving around 4:15 in the morning and I was wondering if you could get rid of a few boggarts for me. One is in the room above Ron's floor on the right, and another in the basement." Harry thought about it.

"Could I take care of the boggarts before bed, and leave with Fred and George? My meeting is important and the sooner the better. I'd be sure to meet up with you when you got there."

Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly and looked to her husband for assistance. Mr. Weasley took it the wrong way and nodded.

"Sure Harry, dear. If that's what you'd like. I'm sure Fred and George wouldn't mind, would you boys?"

The twins looked up from a clipboard they had and shook their heads.

"Harry's welcome with us whenever. He'd just have to travel via side-apparation."

Harry nodded and stood up, making his way to the basement. He smiled and waved to the family and went down the stairs. As soon as he left, the family started talking.

"Now what in the world does he have to do in Diagon alley that early in the morning," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

When nobody answered. Ginny got up the courage to answer her mother.

"Mum don't you think Harry's old enough to do things on his own? I mean nothing against you, but he isn't your son. We just love Harry and accept him into our home because he has no magic folk left. Isn't that right mum?"

Mrs. Weasley forgot Ginny was there and was surprised at what her daughter, let alone youngest child was telling her.

"Ginny off to bed for you. It's much to late for you to be up. Ron, Fred, George, you too. Off to bed all of you."

The kids groaned, but didn't want to argue. They stood, pushed in their chairs, and walked up the stairs, Fred and George snickering and looking at their clipboard. When the kids were gone Arthur looked up.

"Ginny's right. Harry's not our son. He have to accept him and let him do what he'd like."

He stopped when Harry walked up the stairs waved good night to the Weasley's, and made his way to the other boggart. Arthur continued.

"If he wants to go to Diagon Alley at 4:15, let him. That's all we can do. Fred and George will take care of him. Now that they got what they wanted, they developed some kind of common sense."

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the table. She lifted her head to her husband and sighed.

"I suppose, Arthur. If he wants to we'll let him."

She waved her wand at the table, flicked it at the sink, and the dishes started cleaning themselves up and putting themselves away.

"Well I'm going to bed Arthur. Good night. You should come to bed soon too. We have a busy day."

"All right Molly. G'night."

Mr. Weasley watched his wife climb the stairs and poured himself another cup of coffee. After he drank it, he turned off the lights downstairs, the muggle television set, and walked upstairs to his room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Author's Note:_ This takes place in Harry's seventh year.. But it was obviously written prior to the book came out.

_**Diagon Alley**_

Harry, Fred, and George woke about 3:30 that morning and got ready. When the three finished having their breakfast, they walked out of the house. Harry clutched George's arm, which felt awkward, and with a pop, they appeared in Diagon Alley. Harry hoped his owl had safely arrived at its destination.

The twins left for their shop, and Harry walked to Gringotts. He still had fifteen minutes, so he walked around the closed shops. He saw the Leaky Cauldron open, and then the Ice Cream parlor lights turned on shortly after. He walked away from the Leaky Cauldron and looked at all the shops that changed from his first year. When Harry had two minutes to go, he started at a jog back to the pub.

He entered and the Leaky Cauldron and it was empty, except for Tom, the toothless hunchbacked bar-keeper. He sat at a table after getting 2 fire-whiskeys. A minute later, a bell rang and Cho Chang entered the pub and sat down next to Harry.

"Hiya Harry. What's it you wanted so early this morning?"

Cho was obviously waiting for the meeting because she was wide awake.

"Umm Cho I was wondering if you would like to go the Start-of-Term Ball with me. I just wanted to ask before school started before someone else asked you."

Cho smiled and looked up at Harry.

"Of course. I thought you wouldn't ask. Seeing our last relationship didn't work out, I was hoping we could try again."

Harry smiled weakly. He didn't know if he should tell her about Ginny.

"Uhm Cho?"

"Yeah Harry?"

Harry looked quickly around the room.

"I... I'm glad we're going together. To the dance and all." Cho smiled again.

"So am I. I really missed you Harry."

She leaned over the table and kissed Harry. She backed off and blushed. Harry let the kiss linger on his lips and he turned a brighter shade of red than Cho. He smiled and took a sip of his Fire Whiskey. They started talking about Quidditch, and the hours flew by.

After finishing their chores for the day, the family gathered around the empty fireplace. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pot from the mantle, passed it around, and set it back down. Ron stepped forward and threw the powder in the fire and watched the flames turn green. He stepped into them and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY".

He vanished and Ginny stepped forward and repeated what Ron had just done. Next Mrs. Weasley and then Mr. Weasley left the house, flying past fireplaces and landing in Diagon Alley. The Weasley family met outside Flourish and Blotts. After purchasing the children's school books, they parted.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ginny to get her owl, robes, and other assessments.

"Mum I can do this by myself you know. I'm not 5 anymore."

"Oh Ginny, hush up. Your father and I will leave you after we get you your dress robes."

Ginny sighed but didn't mind the extra minutes. When her robes were paid for, they left the shop, Molly and Arthur heading to Gringotts, Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron.

_This wind is really getting nippy._ Ginny thought as she opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

She walked up to Tom, said hello, and ordered a butter beer. When she was handed her drink, she turned around and walked toward the nearest table. When she saw Harry's back, she thought he was alone. Walking up behind him, she then saw another person. Ginny figured it was Ron so kept walking. When she saw Cho Chang she thought, _I see that Harry didn't waste time asking her now did he?_

She walked by the two and glanced over and she nearly screamed. The two of them were kissing... not just kissing they were snogging. And right in front of her! Extremely upset, she walked up to Harry, tipped her butter beer on his head and emptied it's contents onto him.

"Thanks Harry. Thanks for starting my school year like this!"

The door slammed behind her and Cho was just looking at Harry.

"You.. her.. You're dating Ginny Weasley?"

Harry took his wand out, and cleaned the butter beer off himself.

"Doesn't look like I am now does it?"

Cho was confused.

"Then why did you bother asking me to the dance? Wanted to hurt me more I suppose. I can't believe you Harry. The Boy Who Lived seems to be a real whore when it comes to dating. First me and Hermione now me and Ginny? Harry this isn't going to look good for your reputation around us girls."

She stood up and left the pub. Harry however, was still sitting there with his head in his hands.

'"You screwed up big time, you did," he said to himself.

"Dateless, and your girlfriend hates you."

He finally left the Leaky Cauldron and went to look for Ginny. He didn't find Ginny first... Rather Ron and Hermione snogging in a corner of the Ice Cream Parlor. He kept moving when he found Cho sitting by herself on a bench. He smiled weakly at her and kept walking.

"Harry wait. I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

Cho was following him, but he kept walking. She reached for his hand and he stopped.

"Cho I'm sorry but I love Ginny. And if you ever want to see if I've got something for Hermione, you might want to check the Ice Cream Parlor right about now."

Cho kept looking at him.

"Harry, you may love Ginny, but I love you."

She looked into his green eyes.

"I love you more than you love her. And I hope you have some sort of feelings for me. I'm staying in the Leaky Cauldron until School starts. You know where to find me."

She turned and ran back to the Leaky Cauldron leaving Harry alone once more. Harry kept walking until he got to the Quidditch shop. He found Ginny sitting on a bench, crying. He sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry Gin."

Ginny looked up as he put his arms around her.

"Oh, I'm sure you are Harry. How could you do that to me?"

Harry looked at the ground. He knew she had a point.

"I left her didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did Harry, but you'll be back. Ron was right. I shouldn't date you. Besides someone already asked me to the ball. Someone that won't leave me Harry. Someone that wont get wrapped up in fame."

She started walking away from Harry. He called out to her, "Who is it?"

She glanced backwards, and then turned around without answering, heading back to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

-1_A/N_ Probably my second favorite chapter of the four. No idea why. Just is.. I'm going to keep with this story, if y'all like it..

_**The Hogwarts Express**_

Harry and Ginny hadn't said a word to each other since the incident at Diagon Alley. Sometimes Harry would try to ease things up, but they wouldn't work. Neither Harry, Ron, or Hermione could get out of her who asked her to the ball. Harry was at the end of his limits. He was talking to Hermione when she asked him why Ginny was mad at him. Hermione heard his story and after several minutes of fighting, and Hermione slapping Harry across the face, she retreated to her own room, and locked the door.

Harry's 'friends' were dropping slowly.

He couldn't keep the year up like that. Ginny on the other hand was in her room crying herself to sleep just about every night. She couldn't, and wouldn't, let herself get over Harry. She still loved him, but she was at the end. Should wouldn't let him have another chance. She had a new problem on her mind too. All that was running through her head was "How am I going to tell Ron I'm going to the Ball with Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny was quiet at home. Mrs. Weasley was getting worried when her daughter wouldn't eat or really engage in conversation. She figured Ginny was going through a phase and it would be over soon enough. Mrs. Weasley had just finished eating with the family when she stood up.

"Ok everybody listen. Tomorrow, as you know, is the day you all go to Hogwarts."

She had to pause as Fred and George started applauding and set off a few firecrackers. After everyone stopped laughing, she continued.

"We'll be leaving at various times due to Transportation. Harry is traveling by broom, Fred and George by apparation, Arthur and I by Floo powder. Ron, who would you like to go with?"

Ron thought. "I've always wanted to go somewhere as a side-apparation so Fred and George"

The twins gave him a high-five as if they were picking teams for a sport.

"Hermione? What about you?"

"I'll go with you Mrs. Weasley," she said, her eyes darting to Harry and she scowled.

"Alright Ginny, that leaves you with Harry. You're father and I are leaving at 10:45, Fred and George at 10:30 and Harry, you're leaving in 5 minutes. Best you two get ready."

A few minutes later, Harry cast a feather weight and invisibility charm on his and Ginny's trunks, and cast a spell so they'd follow his broom. Ginny still wasn't talking, and just stood staring at the broom waiting for Harry to finish loading. She turned to her mom and gave her a hug before sitting on the back of the broom.

When Harry climbed on, he kicked off the ground and they soared into the air. After what seemed to be seconds, they could see only trees below them. Harry looked back quickly and said to Ginny.

"Are you ok back there?"

Ginny thought about it for a minute. _Was she ok? Her boyfriend was snogging his Ex in front of her and he's asking if she's ok? What a stupid question. I'm ok if OK means hurt and wishing that you could go back in time before you met the famous Harry Potter…. _

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry. Thanks for asking."

She became quite once more and glanced at her watch. 10:49. She leaned forward and said to Harry.

"Harry we have eleven minutes to catch the Train."

"Ok, we'll make it. The station's right there."

He pointed to a building with tracks coming from all over. This definitely was Kings Cross Station in London.

The two got off the broom, and found the Weasley's with Hermione. They boarded the train and it slowly took off. They were saying good-bye's to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until they were out of sight. Ron and Hermione got a compartment by themselves, and Harry found an empty one and sat down. Five minutes later, Ginny walked in.

She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm really sorry about Diagon Alley Gin. I.. I don't know what happened."

Ginny smiled and looked up into his magnificent green eyes.

"It's ok Harry. I spotted that love potion a mile away. Fire-whiskey and love potions have a rather odd effect when used together. I forgave you a while ago. I just wanted to see how long you'd suffer. But I do need to tell you something."

Harry looked into her eyes.

"Anything Ginny."

Ginny hesitated. "Malfoy asked me to the ball."

Harry gasped. " That, Ginny doesn't fall in the category of Anything. You turned him down right?"

Ginny hesitated again. "No, I didn't. I'm meeting him there as soon as I get to Hogwarts. He said he had to talk to me about something concerning the ball."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His girlfriend, going to the start of term ball with Draco Malfoy, Bouncing Ferret of the School, let alone his arch nemesis. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny.

"I'll let you go with him, but if he touches you, in anyway you don't want him to, let me know. I've been talking with Moody, I know ferret-transfiguration too."

Ginny laughed and kissed him back.

"I'll tell you as soon as he hurts me."

Harry knew she would and he knew Ginny wouldn't go off messing around with Draco. The train started driving into a storm, and it was getting dark on the train, even with the lights. Harry and Ginny were curled up together when Ron walked in.

"Out."

That was all he said, pointing to Harry. Harry opened his eyes.

"What?" he yawned and looked at the oh-so-interesting situation he was in.

"Ron it's not like that. We didn't do anything."

Ron was red with anger.

"Out," he said again, picking Harry up by the neck of his robes. He dragged him out of the compartment, and shut the door. Pinning him against the wall of the train he started to speak.

"Harry I'm telling you once, and this is the last time. If I ever, _ever _ catch you touching my sister, I will break every bone in your body and make sure you can't touch her."

Harry was calm. He knew how to push Ron's buttons.

"Ron if you don't want me touching her, what would you do if Draco Malfoy touched her. Say, was holding onto her waist or something?"

He smiled and Ron looked horrified.

"What do you mean Harry?"

He let him off the wall.

"I mean Draco asked your sister to the ball. And she just happened to say yes."

Ron was furious.

"Harry why didn't you ask her?"

"Ron you know perfectly well why I didn't ask her. You told me not to."

"Yeah, I told you, I didn't expect you to LISTEN to me?"

Harry blushed. He looked in through the compartment window at Ginny, still sleeping on the cushion.

"Ron, I wasn't screwing your sister. Do you think I'd do that on a train? I love your sister. I don't plan on using her as a personal 'party'."

Ron look at his sister on the cushions sleeping.

"Fine Harry. But don't hurt her. She's my only sister. And I really care about her."

Harry looked at Ron. "I won't mate. Trust me."

Ron left the area and Harry went back into the compartment, wrapping himself around Ginny as the train started to stop. He woke Ginny up, kissed her, and suggested she change into robes since they were at the school.

The train stopped and Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, got off the train and into a carriage to the school Harry called Home.


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Author's Note:_ So this is everything I wrote forever ago, before Christmas of '06.. So that explains why.. It's written like it is, I guess. I'm going to continue this, I think. This is my favorite of the four chapters thus far. Hopefully it'll get some reviews, and it'll get better as time goes on. Reviews are always welcome.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters in this story, with this exception of Professor Victor J. Vinaldi

_**The Start-of-Term Feast**_

Ginny stepped off the carriage and walked towards the large oak doors into Hogwarts' Entrance Hall. Harry was, as usual, met by Professor McGonagall and led off to her office. Ginny stepped into the hall and immediately dashed to the dungeons to meet Malfoy.

She shivered and hugged herself and she walked down the winding, grimy staircase into the dungeons. The torches lit on the wall produced a meager amount of light, so Ginny took out her wand.

"_Lumos"_ she whispered, and her wand tip lit up. She spotted a door at the end of the corridor slightly opened. She stepped into the room and looked around. Sitting on a desk, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked up as the light flooded the room.

"So, I see you actually decided to come Weasley. This means you must not have told you're brother, if you can call him that," Malfoy sneered.

Ginny shrugged and looked back to Draco.

"Look, you said you had to talk to me about the ball so talk. I'm leaving if you don't have anything to say. I have a life out of this dark dump you live in."

Malfoy looked into Ginny's eyes for a second.

"Yes, the ball. I forgot for a moment. You'll meet me in the History of Magic classroom. An hour early."

He paused and watched Ginny's face become angered.

"Yes, Weasley, an hour. I want to… talk… to you before the ball."

"You're not going to put your hands on me Draco. Don't even let the idea become anymore detailed than you've already imagined. You're not touching me. I'll meet you 30 minutes before the ball on the 3rd floor. There's a vacant classroom at the end of the hall on the left. That's my final offer."

Draco thought about the offer for a few moments.

"Fine. 30 minutes 3rd floor."

With that he went for the door, but Ginny had locked it already.

"Let me out of here," Draco exclaimed, trying the door but not having success.

Ginny just smiled and walked toward him. Draco looked at Ginny. Her eyes looked hungry and he had a feeling that he was her next victim. Ginny finally reached Malfoy and pushed him against the wall.

"They said I have to let them know if you hurt me."

She pushed herself closer to him. She had never been this close with Draco, and she was wondering why. His pale skin was perfect, and his blonde hair was never better looking than now. His muscles and gotten larger over the summer and Ginny was definitely looking forward to this ball.

"Don't hurt me, and we can have so much fun together," she whispered.

She kissed him and unlocked the door to leave. As she was leaving she heard Draco say.

"Don't you worry. We're going to have more fun than you imagined."

Ginny made her way back to the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione. Her face was red, and Harry was the first to notice.

"Ginny, what happened at your meeting with Draco?"

Ginny paused and could feel the heat in her face. Looking up to Harry, she said plainly "Nothing. He just reminded me that I was to meet him before the ball. That's all."

Harry looked into Ginny's eye. He could tell this wasn't the truth, not the complete truth anyway. He didn't ask for any more details, but started to pile turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes on his plate.

Ginny could still tell her face was red. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, and met Malfoy's eyes. _ Is he watching me? _ she thought. _Do I really have a thing for Draco Malfoy? Do I really have a thing for the son of Lucius Malfoy? The man that practically handed me to Voldemort four years ago?_ All of this was running through Ginny's head when the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up.

The entire hall went silent.

"Students, first off, I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. Due to recent actions happening last year, the following actions shall take place: After being promoted to the role of Headmistress of Hogwarts, I gave up my role as the Head of Gryffindor house. Your new Head of House shall be none other than Rubeus Hagrid."

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers. Harry, Ron and Hermione, chanting and planning on visiting Hagrid after the feast.

"Also, I shall also be giving up my teaching position as the Transfiguration Professor. Professor Snape shall be returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, while we continue to welcome Professor Slughorn as the potions master."

There were several claps, but nothing outstanding as both professors had already been introduced last year.

"Finally, I would like to introduce you to your new Transfiguration Professor. Please, will you all be kind enough to give a warm welcome to Professor Victor L. Vinaldi."

A tall, rather young looking man stood up and waved feebly to the students sitting at their designated tables. The hall clapped for the man, welcoming him nicely. He gave another smile and sat back down. The clapping died down.

"Thank you for your time, you may continue your meals and conversation."

The headmistress sat back down and engaged in conversation with Professors Flitwick and Vinaldi.

At about 10:30 that evening, the students made their way to their dormitories. Harry and Ron walked up to the Staff Table to congratulate Hagrid, but Hermione had to lead the rest of Gryffindor to the Common Room, seeing she was made Head Girl over Vacation.

After a 2 minute conversation, they decided that the three of them would meet Hagrid Saturday at noon. Ginny stood up from her table when Harry and Ron started walking back to the Common Room. She walked along side of Harry and kept looking over to Malfoy who was walking behind them. When Draco winked at Ginny her face turned red and she darted up the marble staircase to the Common Room. _I kissed Draco Malfoy. This will be something to tell Hermione tonight. _She walked back to the common room, and asked Hermione if she could visit her later.

"Sure Ginny. The password to my Dorm is 'Cornish Pixies'."

"OK thanks Hermione."

Ginny walked up to her dorm, changed into her nightwear, and walked into Hermione's dorm. She sat on her bed and waited for Hermione to finish dealing with a few first years trying to get in the Girl 4th year dorm by mistake. Hermione made sure the Common Room was empty except for the four or five 6th years reading, and walked into her dorm.

"So Ginny, what's up? There must be a reason to why you asked to see me."

Ginny hesitated.

"Hermione, I-I think I love Draco…"

Hermione gasped but than tried to think of something to say. All she could think of was,

"Gin, why do you think that?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I..I don't know, but I kissed him in the dungeons, and I think I enjoyed it as much as he did. He obviously is interested in me. He asked to meet me an hour before the ball in the History of Magic classroom. I told him no, but he still wants me to meet him before the ball."

Hermione sat on her bed and was thinking. She was partially confused by this last part.

"Did you tell him you'd meet him early?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I told him I'd meet him on the 3rd floor 30 minutes before the ball. And I told him not to expect anything. I think he knows I'm dating Harry…"

The conversation carried like that for most of the night. At quarter after one, Ginny left Hermione's dorm and went back to hers where she fell asleep thinking, and then dreaming, of Malfoy.


End file.
